Cry me a river
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: No-one understands what it's like to be me... It feels weird being 24 now as the last thing I remember was when I was 12. But, that's not the worst of it as I'm being hunted by G.U.N for something I didn't commit. Sonic is the only one who understands, the only one I can look directly into the eyes of without feeling fear, but love... (Sonya *SonicxAnya* plz read) Ocs wanted
1. In the wind

**No-one understands what it's like to be me... It feels weird being 24 now as the last thing I remember was when I was 12. But, that's not the worst of it as I'm hunted by G.U.N for something I didn't commit. Sonic is the only one who understands, the only one I can look directly into the eyes of without feeling fear, but love... (Sonya *SonicxAnya* plz read)**

* * *

**In the wind**

* * *

No-one's pov:

Sophie skipped merrily down the halls of the hospital, rushing to check-up on some people dotted around the maternity ward. For this blonde female human was a midwife, and a fine one of that. She loved to see the faces of all the new babies brought into the world, their soft baby blue eyes, their soft coo for effection, their all round beauty factor. Her white teeth shone as she flashed smiles at the mothers cuddling their young to their breasts.

"Mornin' Mrs. Kyari," Dr Phillip waved to her.

"Miss Kyari, Phill, I'm not married," she said in response.

"For now..." Phillip muttered, catching her attention, "You can't stay single forever Sophie. Everyone has their perfect other half. I'm not saying we should get together, I'm married as you know, but you will find someone you will love,"

"That maybe Phill, but I find that I quite like being single," the blonde smiled, "Plus, it would make me take my mind off of work, and I love my work and what I do!"

"That you do," Phillip smiled, "The guy you'd end up with will be a lucky bastard,"

"You mean a person who's parents weren't married when they were born?" Sophie asked, "If that guy was Hindu or something, that would be really offensive!"

"You know what I mean," the male sighed as a red haired woman rushed down the hall.

"Dr. Phillip, you are needed in room 204 this instant," she nodded.

"Thank you Avery," He smiled, "See you around Soph!"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Ivo Robotnik was on the Space Colony Ark, a space station his grandfather had created. Shadow stood by a window, staring blankly into thin air, his usual angry frown looked more... sad, as if he were depressed. Like someone close to him was gone forever. Rouge was wandering the corridors when her eyes fell upon a door with an keypad mounted into the wall beside it. The bat walked up o it slowly and typed in five letters she heard the doctor mutter M-A-R-I-A. She smiled as she got the code correct first try, but when she saw what was in the room, her stomach turned. A tiger, a female one, hung there, her body entwined within cords and wires so she was suspended in mid-air. Rouge turned back immediately before she bumped into Ivo._

_"Rouge? Is that blue hedgehog here?" Eggman asked._

_"No doctor," she sighed, "I just realized I left my handbag somewhere and I was just going to retrieve it,"_

_"Very well Rouge," Eggman nodded. After she was gone, he walked into the room the bat had ran out from. The tiger still hung there, completely motionless. Eggman smirked as he placed a contraption on her forehead that had tentacles wrapping around her ears, "Teleport to my base!"_

_The machine latched onto the tiger began to shine a faint red until she was engulfed by it. Then the glowing stopped, she had vanished and so had the metal thing._

_*End flashback*_

Soft green eyes flickered open to see nothing but cold steel and wires. A white tipped feline tail could been seen too her right, but her usual black stripes looked metallic for some reason. She held her paws to show that her mossy green ash gloves were torn and almost non-existent. Then she realized she couldn't feel her tight black hilter top or her green mini skirt. The tiger curiously looked down to see they were also torn and shredded. She also noticed that she was hung in mid-air.

"Help!" She screamed, but her voice was muffled by the sheet of glass infront of her field of vision. Her eyes widened as her voice sounded different from when she last spoke. She sounded more... Mature. Like she had aged a couple of years or so in her sleep, "What's going on? Get me out!"

"I'm sorry, but the boss won't allow for us to do that," a yellow robot said.

"We would if we could, but we can't," a smaller silver robot added. The tiger frowned and folded her arms.

"...Meanies..." she muttered.

"Excuse me?" the silver robot asked.

"I would've thought someone her age would use more grown-up language. She speaks as if she was 12,"

"What? I am 12!" the tiger growled, "Are you with... Those people? Where's my mama and papa and Byron? I demand to know right now!"

"Who?" the smaller robot asked, "We don't know them,"

"Well we're on the Ark so you must know them," She pouted, "What the hell am I stuck in?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you that," the taller one responded. The tiger frowned.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Again, we can't tell you that,"

"How about an exchange, I tell you my name and you tell me yours," the tiger smiled, "My name is Anya. Anya Tiger-Lily,"

* * *

**Anya Tiger-Lily: Hey guys! I'll be taking over for this story as Misteria has multiple other things on her mind and such. But, how do you like this? I thought it might be an idea to show you guys how me and Sonic got together and met. Plus, before I forget, Noah and Spencer will be in this so there is no need to ask Werewolf lover99.**


	2. This is new

**Anya Tiger-Lily: Hello guys! Just to let you guys know, this story (along with Sister Of The Ultimate and Like Fathers Like Sons) won't be updated as much as my other stories (Spread your Wings, In Shadows and In fear of the end beast). Also, we take any OCs requests so please don't be shy to ask.**

* * *

**This is new**

* * *

No-one's pov:

A small blonde kitsune and his father sat in a lab, tinkering with what appeared to be an extreme gear. The older one, Miles 'Tails' Prower, tutted as he examined the scratches across the side.

"Why is Mel so reckless?" He asked no-one in particular, but little Skye shrugged anyway.

"I think it's because of her boyfriend, Travis," Skye replied, "He's a real trouble-maker,"

"Yeah... I reckon that's the hammer on the nail," Tails smiled. They both looked up when they saw a blue hedgehog walk in with an obsessive Sakura hedgehog holding onto his arm tightly. Tails tried not to laugh at the couple. The fox remembered when Sonic asked her out at Twinkle Park last month after confessing that he was beginning to feel lonely.

"Hey tails," Sonic smirked.

"Whare are you doing here?" He asked.

"I called Mina," Amy said, "She said you were in here, fixing something,"

"Oh..." Tails said slowly, "So, what brings you here guys?"

"Lily has gone missing and we were wondering if you could help find her," Sonic explained.

"Who did you both loose a Flicky?" Skye asked.

"I maybe left the cage door open..." Sonic sighed, "Amy then hit me with her hammer for a bit,"

"Cool!"

"Not cool," Amy frowned, "Lily is missing!"

* * *

Anya's pov:

Those two robots left, leaving me alone. This place was... Different. I certainly wasn't on the Ark anymore. And now I was in this tube kind of thing similar to what Shadow was often in. Shadow... Wasn't he the reason G.U.N attacked? I growled lowly and drew my fist back.

"Shadow!" I screamed as I hit the glass before me, "I! Flipping! Hate! You!" I repeatedly smashed my knuckles against the glass, "I'm gonna kill you!" I stopped punching when I saw a faint crack in the glass. I punched the crack that gradually became bigger before it smashed into a million pieces. I smiled lightly and kicked the remaining shards away and I climbed out. The air didn't feel like it did on the Ark, so I frowned again.

Then came the problem of my ripped clothes. This... This was my favourite outfit. But I ws an adult now, not a twelve year old child. I needed new clothes, stat. I stood up slowly to find it felt as if I had the worlds worst pins and needles in my legs and feet. I stumbled into the nearest wall and tried to inch over to the door. I yanked on the doorway to come face-to-face with another robot, this one looking like a blue hedgehog. It's red eyes scanned me but stopped when it came to my ripped shirt showing off some cleavage.

"Uh... Excuse me..." I stuttered, "W-What are you doing?" I clicked my fingers in front of his scanners. He made some metallic sound and grabbed my hand, "Uh... What are you...?" He dragged me off down the hall. What seemed like ages, we came to a steel door that he opened. A fat bald guy with an orange moustache turned around.

"Metal! Leave the lovely miss Anya alone!" He hissed, causing the robot to walk off down the hall, "Yeah, you better go!"

"W-Who are you?" I asked, "how do you know I'm Anya?"

"Ho-ho-ho!" He laughed, "My name is Eggman, but you might remember me as Ivo,"

"Ivo..." I pondered. His name sounded familiar. I suddenly realized why, "Ivo! Is it really you? Where are we? The Ark?"

"No," Ivo answered, "We are in my Egg-Fleet. I rescued you off the Ark 10 years ago,"

"Wow, you certainly have aged quite a lot in ten years, I must say," I giggled, "I recommend using moisturizer,"

"No Anya. It's been 60 years since you were last awake,"

"Wait... Are you saying I'm 72 years old?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, but something seems to have happened with you. It appears you've aged twelve years but then suddenly stopped... Do you mind if I investigate this?"

"Oh... Uh... Okay Ivo," I said uncertainty, "Uh... Ivo, who, or what, was that?"

"That was Metal Sonic. A robotic copy of my nemesis, Sonic, who is quite evil Anya. If you see a hedgehog like Metal that is in the flesh, I want you to keep away from him. He'll ruin and destory everything,"

"Oh, Okay," I blinked, "One more thing Egghead, can I get some clothes that actually fit?"


End file.
